Seylena Sunstrike
|Row 2 title = Birth |Row 2 info = Seylena Sunstrike March 3rd, 277 K.C. (352) Silvermoon City, Quel'Thalas |Row 3 title = Beliefs: |Row 3 info = Holy Light ---- |Row 4 title = Positions: |Row 4 info = Sergeant}} Lady}} Knight|Former}} ---- |Row 5 title = Faction: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = }} ---- |Row 7 title = House(s): |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Relatives: |Row 8 info = * Seratai Sunstrike|Sister|Deceased}} * * Whiteblade }} |Row 9 title= Status: |Row 9 info = |Allegiance = |Branch = |Service = 297 K.C. - Present (Thalassian Army) 622 K.C. - 624 K.C. (The Dawnfury Concordant) ---- |Battles = Blood War *War of the Thorns *Battle for Lordaeron *Battle for Stromgarde *War in Zandalar *War in Kul Tiras}}Seylena Sunstrike (born March 3rd, 277 K.C. with twin sister; Moranai Sunstrike) is a soldier in the Thalassian Army who is currently stationed in Zuldazar. She has served in the Thalassian military since she became of age, a previous member of the Silver Hand and a brief part when Quel'Thalas was a member of the Alliance of Lordaeron. She also had been on a watch list for the Guild Watch during her youth as she and her friends made several assaults on Alliance towns in the Eastern Kingdoms. The Watch has since disbanded and she has moved on. Born as the last of the latest generation of Sunstrike's, she had a warrior's spirit and a pranksters one. Alongside her twin, she would play pranks on her family, especially their elder sister. When not tormenting family, she was being trained as a soldier with several talents including using weapons such as swords, spears, and a bit of archery, as well as using the Holy Light to heal. =Description= ---- Physical :Identical to her twin, Seylena has long striking fiery locks that she holds back in a bun or ponytail at all times. Unlike their unnatural hair for the bloodline, she does share the normal pale skin and lush lips that most Sunstrike women have. Due to her unwavering use of the light, her eyes glow golden, albeit her irides are green like Moranai's. She has an athletic build from her constant training and battles over the centuries. Albeit nothing that stands out, her body is littered with scars beneath her armor. Persona :Seylena may share her looks with her sister, but the two see things quite differently. She is very adamant about how things should be and extremely loyal to Quel'Thalas, no matter what faction they pledge loyalty too. Although not religious, she does place her faith and beliefs in the Holy Light, even looking to it when her mind is riddled with nightmares. She is, however, quite playful when she doesn't have to be serious. =History= ---- :Born just two minutes after her twin, Seylena and Moranai used their phsyical likeness to their advantage, playing harmless pranks on their elder sisters and parents, especially at large gatherings. Despite their playfulness, they both were raised in different ways; Seylena in the way of a soldier. She showed aptitude for the Holy Light and an interest in various fighting styles that led to her father bringing her on his trips so she could learn, train and grow. :Not one for parties, much of Seylena's life has been spent aiding the Silver Hand or fighting for her people. She has partaken in several battles and skirmishes in her life. This includes her time assaulting several Alliance towns throughout the Southern Eastern Kingdoms where she was put on a list with the Guild Watch. Several times she had run ins with them alongside her friends, with the outcome split between who won that day. While they never stayed to take over the town being assaulted, they did at least get their foot into the door despite the Watch's haggard fighting. :After several years of this, she eventually stopped attending the skirmishes and focused her goal on the military where she would eventually rise to the rank of Sergent. Since then, she has been stationed on every war front, only returning directly to Quel'Thalas briefly to serve with The Dawnfury Concordant under Alorinis Bloodarrow. After some years with them, she was called back to the warfront and has remained since, returning home only when she has downtime to spend. =Armament= ---- Armor : She keeps to a shade of red and gold that represent her homeland. At times, this includes the Silvermoon Tabard or Tabard of Brute Strength, both of which she wears with pride. The armor is fit to her form, heavy in plate with some mail and leather beneath her the armor to help protect herself further on the field. :When she is off the field, it is likely she will still the armor but with without extra protections. Weapons : Although a strange choice, Seylena had a specific design made for her sword many years ago after the fall of Deathwing, with a slight irony to the twisted design with a firy glow centered around metal and rock. She will admit it took her a long while to learn how to wield it properly on the field, albeit she won't tell you just how many times it nearly took a hand or more from her person. =Trivia= ---- To the Top Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:House of Sunstrike Category:Paladins Category:Soldiers Category:New Horde Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Armies of Legionfall Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Knights